


Five Nights at Fuyuhiko's

by hopeforbagels



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's A.U. [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Five Nights at Freddy's, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Animal Death, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Gay Robots, Grief/Mourning, Harm to Animals, Killer Robots, M/M, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Nightguard!Hajime, Robots, Suicidal Thoughts, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: Against his better judgement, Hajime Hinata becomes intangled in the web of lies, murder, and deciet that is circled around what was supposedly his friend's memorial.





	1. Four Dark Deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the twenty-ninth. How much later in the month could I be? It's almost over XD

It was summer, and instead of being at home, or relaxing by a pool, everyone in class 77 and 78 was pitching in to help a construction crew build the next Mondo Monobear's Pizzaria. There were numerous reasons as to why a new loctation was being built from the ground up.

One, the other building was old as dirt, and there were times the day generators didn't work. Two, because the building was so old, it eventually started to crack in the walls, and the risk of something breaking or falling on top of a kid was too high. Then there was that whole finding Makoto dead after his fifth night, and bloody robots added with the fact that somehow, Golden Daiya got out didn't leave much substance to the investigation.

Now here the students were, working with Future Foundation to open up another location since the first one had brought in so much  ~~cash~~ hope.

"No fair! Why does Kazuichi get to use power tools?!", Akane exlaimed. "Cause...I dunno, I've used them before?", Kazuichi answered. "Well, whatever! I can learn to operate a drill!", Akane claimed as she dropped a stack of wood in front of the mechanic. "Try as you may, but a mortal as wild as yourself is sure to cause themself injury from using such advanced equipment.", Gundam countered. "See? Even Hamster-chan agrees!".

Before Akane could argue any more, Sonia rushed by with a saw. "Are you fucking kidding?! I'm the oldest in the relationship, and  _you_ get to use sharp objects?!". "Akane, honey, first off, this is a saw, and second, I have used this, and far more dangerous tools in Novoselic.", Sonia assured. "And what does that mean?! Saws don't even  _have_ buttons! Honestly, if I'm just going to be used for manual labor, I'm outta here!".

As Akane was about to leave the construction site, she managed to bump into Peko, who was standing right behind her with Fuyuhiko. "You may not think your strength is important, but if we are to open by the next school year, we are going to need as much power as we can get.", Peko proclaimed, Fuyuhiko adding, "Besides, we ain't gonna suffer out here while you get air conditioning.".

Akane groaned, then went to collect more wood. While she left, Nekomaru and Teruteru joined the scene. "Is Akane behaving herself?", Nekomaru asked whilst digging in his ear. Sonia sighed, "Akane is doing well, however, she is a bit upset that she isn't allowed to use any tools.". Teruteru swept a hair from his face. "She shouldn't complain. That's less work for her.".

A minute later, Akane ran back to the crew, dropping a stack of lumber as she did. "Hey, we're all needed for a crew meeting. I think it's about using the trucks! Finally, something fun!", Akane cheered. "If we are doing to practice the usage of construction vehicles, then I suppose they will want me to leave my Devas, hmm?", Gundam asked. "Yeah, sorry. The construction crew told me to let you know before you got over there. Said somethin' about it being too dangerous.", Akane informed the breeder.

"Heh. These mortals are clueless to the powers of my Devas.", Gundam chuckled. "Ey, it's either leave 'em or get in trouble fer havin' 'em again. Your call." Kazuichi told the other. Reluctantly, Gundam removed his scarf from around his neck and set it down on Kazuichi's work bench. Afterwards, four little hamster heads popped up. "Sun-D, Cham-P, Maga-Z, and Jum-P, I apologize for abandoning you to such conditions. Please excuse me.".The hamsters nodded in forgiving, and at once, the crew began to make thie way towards the meeting.

* * *

 

In the meantime, the hamsters sat, content in Gundam's scarf. Then, someone came up to them. They seemed familiar to the hamsters, the only thing that seemed any different being their mask. "Here you go. You guys must be hungry, huh?".

The masked person tossed some sunflower seeds to the hamsters. Not wanting to pass up the nice offer, the hamsters immediately ate the seeds, not once inspecting them for anything wrong. A little while later, the Devas began feeling sick. "You guys okay?", the masked peraon asked, to which they squeaked a sad and pained no. "Let me help.". 

The person then scooped up the hamstera into their hands and stroked them gently. In the gloved hands of the masked helper, the Devas felt calm...almost too calm. In mere moments after, the Devas began to twitch and shake, as well as call out pained squeaks until one by one, they stopped. Stopped shaking, stopped twitching, stopped breathing.

The masked person sighed in satisfaction as they got on their hands and knees and buried the hamsters deep under the work bench, leaving the gloves on top of Gundam's scarf as well as a bottle. When they heard the crew return, they left immediately.

* * *

 

"That was sooo much better than haulling two by fours!"? Akane cheered, rubbing her hands together. "I hope they give that job to me. Imagine the major wreckage I could do!". Sonia smiled uncomfortably. "This is exactly the reason we don't let you use power...or any tools.".

"Who's gloves are these?" , Teruteru asked as he pointed out the changes made to the area. "Maybe someone was late, and they left them there?", Fuyuhiko suggested. "Or perhaps they left them there by accident?", Kazuichi inferred. Peko then walked ahead of the group to examine the gloves. 

Eyes wide, Peko stepped back in shock. "Nobody touch those gloves! They...they're soaked in cyanide! How?!". After looking at the gloves a bit more, Peko discovered that there wasn't just one pair of gloves. There were  _several_ , and of different materials. Whoever did this was obviously planning on doing so for a long time.

Peko became worried when the group went silent. "Is there anything I'm missing?", she asked worriedly. "No, no, it's just...where are my Devas?", Gundam replied. Instantly, the realization hit them. When it did, Gundam let out a cry only matched by that of the great wolves howling after the loss of a loved one.


	2. First Night Regrets

_"Why the hell am I doing this again?"_ , Hajime Hinata thought to himself as he stared at the keys to the restaurant. He had already sworn he'd never work in one of  _those_ places ever again a year ago. He was the first one to see Mondo and his crew covered in blood, Makoto Naegi slumped over in his chair, a Mondo Monobear head replacing the one on his shoulders, and one of the golden animatronics that Kazuichi never bothered to show (well, maybe third to see that). Not to mention, the aforementioned mechanic was missing, along with Fuyuhiko, Peko, Akane, Nekomaru, Gundam, and Teruteru!  _"What the hell am I thinking?"_ , Hajime sighed.

The teen leant down to check his watch. 11:37.  "Dang it...", Hajime whispered to himself as he unlocked the door and entered the pizzaria. He remembered his breif stint as the day guard for the original Mondo Monobear's as relatively harmless, and actually, pretty boring. That was, until he had seen more than enough dead bodies to send him into therapy, but that was a different case altogether.

In the darkness of the original pizzaria, Hajime probably would have struggled to get to the office, but since this building was brand-new (built with the blood, sweat, and tears of a construction crew and high school students), it was able to have sufficient lighting day and night, so the possibility of the building's power running out should be relatively low. Of course, majority of the lights were off anyway, so stumbling wasn't out of the question.

As he walked through the main hall, Hajime took short glances at the rooms. On his left was a room marked "Parts and Service", one that he never bothered to look inside. After all, it was just filled with spare parts. What was he supposed to do with spare parts, build a fence? On the right was the Show Stage, along with the Game Area and Kid's Cove, where the new animatronics were kept.

With the little time he had before his job, Hajime decided to observe the robots. On the main stage stood Fuyuhiko, in center, and Akane and Peko on his right and left respectively. Hajime noticed how Kazuichi, Gundam, and Hifumi remodeled the animatronics. Not only did they seem more human, but they were entirely different people! Then again, since the originals were deemed killers, he could see why they did so.

Wandering deeper into the play room, he saw the newer Teruteru animatronic, dressed like a clown with a propeller beanie over in the Game Area, and the large present box over in the prize corner that held the puppet (another animatronic he hadn't seen, but then again, he never visited the place.). Finally, he ventured into Kid's Cove, a special area made for the toddlers. In the corner, he saw the shine of an animatronic, but as the time was running out, he decided not to see who it was.

Once sat in his, thankfully, fully lit office, a call came through.

_"Hello? Hello? Ah. Welcome to your new job at the new and improved Mondo Monobear's Pizzaria! I'm here to tell you some things you can expect here, aa well as  just a few things I  must tell you as you have this new...experience._

_Now, just forget about what you've heard about our old locaton. Once the public found out about...that thing...it pretty much tarnished our reputation...for a little while anyway. That building is totally abandoned now, but remember, Future Foundation is all about family fun, and above all, safety for everyone. I'm pretty sure the masterminds behind these robots spent a fortune on them, I'm talking facial recognition, advanced mobility, heck they even walk around. They also have a criminal recognition database with all that's happened, so they should be able to track a convict easily. Hell, we should pay them to guard you._

_Now that's out of the way, no new system is exactly, perfect...you're only the second person to work here. The first guy finished, but he complained about his...conditions. Since he still wanted to work with the company, we switched him to day guard, so uh, now you're here. Anyway, his main problem was that the animatronics actually moved around at night, and attempted to get in his office, which is bogus being this restaurant should be the safest place in Japan, possibly even the Earth. Since we can't find our mechanic, the theory is that the bots were never given a proper night setting, so...whenever it gets too quiet, they try to to find where the people are. That's your office. Luckily, we have a temporary solution. If you look at your monitor, there's a prize box on Camera Eleven, and from that camera you can actually wind up the box, which should deter the animatronics. Well, an animatronic. As for the others, we've got a simpler solution. You know, the whole "See an endoskeleton without a suit, stuff it in one .", is an issue that led to the thing that happened, but there's a glitch with that system in actually identiyfing what is an animatronic suit, so we have a specially prepared empty Mondo Monobear head for you to use whenever you like! Now whatever wandered in can wander back out._

_Last thing I should mention. If you have paid attention to the design of the building, you'll see that there are absolutely no doors to your office. Lucky for you, you've got a flashlight, and while that can run out of power, the building cannot, so no worries about total darkness. That's all I have for now...just check the lights, wind the box, and put on the Mondo head when you have to, and you'll be golden! Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."._

Wind the box, check the lights, put on a mask? For all that phone guy said, those seemed to be simple instructions. There was no time to question anything, so Hajime decided to get aquainted with the cameras. The first camera the monitor opened to was Camera 9, the Show Stage. A quick flash of the lights showed that all three were still there. It then occurred to Hajime: "I should wind up the music box.".

He then switched to the eleventh camera to wind the box. It hadn't ran out too much, so whoever was in there didn't pop up. If not keeping the box wound would let whoever it was out, then the guard had nothing to worry about. Just keep the box wound, easy enough.

Hajime then observed the other cameras. Cameras One, Two, Three, and Four were adjecent to Party Rooms One, Two, Three, and Four. Cameras Five and Six were connected to the air vents in his office, Five on the left, Six on the right. Camera Seven was in the Main Hall, and Camera Eight was in the Parts and Service Room (as such, he never bothered turning on the light).

After rewinding the music box, he checked Camera 10, which happened to be in the Game Area. Teruteru didn't seem to be a threat, so Hajime checked the twelveth and final camera, connected to Kid's Cove. Curious, he remembered that there was an animatronic in there that he hadn't seen, but before he could flash his light on it, the sound of footsteps echoed in the pizzaria.

Confused, Hajime returned  to the Show Stage. In the darkness, it looked like the trio was still there, but once he flashed the light, only Akane and Fuyuhiko remained. "Is this for real?", Hajime questioned, before checkinb any and every camera he could to find the bunny. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw Peko Bunnyama stare right into the fourth party room camera, not moving, nor saying anything.

"At least I know where she is...", Hajime sighed, before switching back to Camera Eleven and tediously winding up the music box. Once the mediocre task was complete, he decided to check on Peko again, only to accidently go to the wrong camera and come across Akane (what did they call her, Chickane?) in the Main Hall. There was something different about her, and Hajime didn't need the light to see that somehow, someway, Akane's eyes and beak were no longer there, as if they disappeared.

After rewinding the box once more, Hajime checked the fourth party room for Peko. Instead of the bunny, however, Akane was there, the beak and eyes never returning. Hajime sighed, partially from exaughstion, partially from fear. Deciding he needed a break from the monitor, he set it on his desk and began to look around the office for anything off. Left vent? Empty. Hallway? Fuyuhiko. Right Vent? Nothing.

Wait a minute.

Hajime pointed his flashlight at the hallway again, swearing to himself as he saw Fuyuhiko Monobear (what was with the lacking creativity of the names?) stand right there in the middle of the hall. "Great. Three of them. It's only...", Hajime looked at his watch, "4:30. Perfect. An hour and a half with these three-". The guard stopped ranting to wind the low music box. "-four. ". With Fuyuhiko in the halls, it was fairly obvious where the others were. At least, Hajime thought so.

His first assumption was correct; Akane was in Party Room One, but for some reason, Peko wasn't in Party Room Two. Hajime thought a moment, before sheer realization took over. Immediately, he switched to Camera Six, the right vent, and directly inside was that  _fucking_ rabbit!

Using common sense, Hajime abandoned his monitor (after winding the box for what felt like the milionth time) and donned the Mondo Monobear head. As he wore the head, the lights seemed to flicker, and out of nowhere, Peko was in his office, right in his line of vision, studying him, observing him, and questioning in an all-too natural voice, "Hajime? Is that you? Why are you here? Is that your suit? Are you trying to hide? Why aren't you answering?".

When Peko finally left, Fuyuhiko became a problem. The interrogation seemed to not phase him as the bear was standing right there in the doorway, staring right at Hajime, watching his every move. "Aren't you gonna do anything other than stare at me?", Fuyuhiko asked, the response being Hajime flashing the light on him and wearing the head until he turned to leave.

A few seconds after winding the music box  _again_ , Hajime heard more banging on the vents, this time to his left. Whatever Akane said was unheard by the guard as he put on the mask and waited until that nice chime of six a.m. played on his watch. Still a bit paranoid, Hajime left the restaurant, though he could have sworn Akane, Fuyuhiko, and Peko were all crying out for help as he exited the building.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have theories? Let me know in the comments!


	3. Good Mourning, Everyone

"Gundam? Are you alright?", Sonia asked as she knocked on the door. "Ya can't stay in there by yourself. Think about what happened ta Mondo and the others.", Kazuichi advised. "Yeah, besides, you ain't gettin' outta work!", Fuyuhiko complained before having his mouth covered by Peko. "What he means is even though this is a hard time for you, we are still obligated to complete our task.".

The group stood there, waiting for the breeder to open the door. "I made breakfast! It's your favorite, Gundam! Fresh yogurt, with strawberries and sunflower seeds!", Teruteru said cheerily as he, Nekomaru, and Akane joined the group. Slowly, Gundam opened the door. His hair was a mess and his eyes were puffy and dark. He refused to take his scarf from the site, so his woeful expression was exposed to everyone.

The teen didn't say anything, instead, he just gestured for them to come in. The room itself was empty in every sense. It  _felt_ empty, it  _was_ practically empty, and there seemed to be a huge void that nothing could fill. The only things inside was the included bed and television, as well as dismantled hamster tunnels and empty cages.

"Let's all sit down for a moment.", Akane recommended, taking a seat on the floor, the others, with the exception of Gundam, taking a seat on the floor soon after. "Anyone want some yogurt?", Teruteru offered quietly, everyone but Fuyuhiko and Gundam grabbing a bowl and spoon. "Teruteru, couldn't you make somethin' else? You know I'm lactose intolerant!", Fuyuhiko murmured. "I made this because it's Gundam's favorite.", the chef informed, staring sternly at the yakuza.

"Well, I don't care! I don't care about the yogurt, I don't care about that restaurant, and I most definately don't give a  _fuck_ about those MOTHERFUCKING HAMSTERS!", Fuyuhiko yelled, before quickly covering his mouth after realising what he said. Nervous, he looked up at Gundam, watching as the taller teen's lip quivered and his eyes well with tears, before falling to the ground and bawling loudly.

"Oh, shit, Gundam, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinkin'!", Fuyuhiko hurriedly apologised to no avail. "Gundam! Ya know I didn't mean it! Aw, man, stop cryin', Gundam, please-". "Fuyuhiko. Leave him be.", Nekomaru instructed. "But! Fine...", Fuyuhiko sighed, returning to his seat. "Now, Gundam, you let us in, so you must want to speak with us, yes?", Sonia asked, watching Gundam nod in reply. 

"Go ahead then, Ha...Gundam.", Kazuichi replied. In slow movements, Gundam sat up. "I apologise for my outburst mere moments before.". Fuyuhiko looked down shamefully. "I was wondering...since you were the party to witness that was by my side the entirety of this crime, could you, perhaps, aid me in recovering the Deva's corpses? I wish to give them a better place of resting.".

The others exchanged worried looks before Fuyuhiko shouted, "Yeah, we'll help ya look! What are friends for, am I right?". Everyone stared at the short teen. "I said, am I right?!". Hushed responses came from the group. "That's more like it! Come on, we gotta head to the site.". As they all filed out of Gundam's room, the breeder stayed behind to talk to Fuyuhiko. "I was not expecting such a response from you.", he told the yakuza, wide-eyed. Fuyuhiko scratched the back of his head. 

"It's like I said before man; what are friends for...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories? Comment them below!


	4. Terror on Night Two

Kyoko visited Hajime in his dorm after class. "Oh, hi. Anything about the missing?", the boy asked. "No. At least nothing useful.", Kyoko sighed. "I still can't believe they all just disappeared like that. I wonder if they're even still... _alive_.", Hajime mused. "I know for sure they're alive. If they weren't, we would have known sooner.", Kyoko determined. "I guess there's not much we could do about that...how was the service?"."What?" "For Makoto. I wasn't able to make it.", Hajime explained. "Oh...it was nice. His family was there, exept for Komaru, she's still in hospice. I remembered seeing a few members of Future Foundation, too.".

The detective hadn't sat down, and instead began swaying back and forth on her feet. "Death by robots. Not uncommon, but at the same time, creepy being that those robots were our friends...well, looked like them anyway. You know, we still have them in the restaurant.". Hajime stared at Kyoko in confusion. "What do you mean by that?". "Have you ever gone into the parts and service room?", Kyoko inquired. "No. Actually, I never visited the place during open hours.", Hajime answered honestly. "Come with me.", the lavender-haired girl instructed, leading Hajime to a bus stop near the school, and eventually ending up in the pizzaria.

Inside, multiple birthday parties were in effect, both middle school and elementary schoolers running throughout the building. In the midst of kids and teens, a toddler ran through with what looked like part of an animatronics' leg. Completely ignoring the commotion, Kyoko lead Hajime to the room entitled, "Parts/Service". After looking over her shoulder, she pulled out a set of keys and used a particularly odd one to open the door. With a flick of the light switch, the duo got a good look at the original animatronics, now in horrendous disrepair.

Well, maybe disrepair wasn't the right word to describe them. If anything, they looked busted. Leon and Mondo seemed to be in the best condition out of the four busted animatronics; they still looked nightmarish and scraps of metal and wires were missing in large amounts, but other than that, pretty good condition. Golden Daiya wasn't even busted actually, and he was in way better conditions than the first two. Kiyotaka and Chihiro on the other hand seemed to suffer the most; Chihiro's arms stuck out in a permenant horizontal pose, his arms were missing hands (as well as pieces of his suit) and the lower half of his beak hung unnaturally low from the upper half. Kiyotaka's face was missing (there was way more than that but, come on, faceless Taka!!).

"Whoa...so...these guys supply the parts?", Hajime asked. "Mmhm. I heard that Peko has Kiyotaka's face.", Kyoko replied.

* * *

There was no time to waste. If  _those_ animatronics were there, then the chance of them activating existed. Granted, it was a low chance, but a plausible chance all the same. Now comfortable in his seat, Hajime played the recording on the phone while winding up the music box.

_" Hello? Hey, see, first night, no problem!"._

...Did something move?

_"I'm sure you've noticed the older models in the back. If you aren't familiar with us, they're from our old location."_

...There it is again...

" _We just use them for parts now. The company was actually planning on reviving them, updating their software, remodeling, but they were just so...ugly, you know?"._

...Worriedly, Hajime began to check the cameras.

_"The smell...so they decided to go an entirely new direction. Make them 'super kid friendly'. The older models shouldn't be able to move around, but if they do, the Mondo Monobear head trick should work, so whatever, right?"_

...Hajime could hear a door creak open in the distance.

_"I actually really loved those older characters. Especially Leon the Punk. Uh...that reminds me. Leon's a bit...quirky. I don't think the Mondo head will work with him, so um...if you happen to see him in the far end of the hallway, just flash the light a few times. "_

...Wasn't the end of the hall a blind spot?

_"Those older models get disoriented by the lights. It starts a system reboot or something. Come to think of it, you might want to flash that light where anything undesireable may be. It may or may not work with the newer models."._

 Check every camera...Peko's gone, but she wasn't this loud yesterday...

_"One more thing; Don't forget the music box. I never really liked that puppet. He was always...thinking...and he can go anywhere, plus, I'm pretty sure the Mondo mask doesn't fool him, so just don't forget the music box."_

Wind the box....what was that above it?

_"Anyway, I'm sure you'll be okay. Good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Hajime flashed the flashlight on that odd object dangling from the Prize Corner ceiling. To tell the truth, he didn't know what it could have possibly been had he not done so. As the flashlight activated, Hajime's eyes caught a glimpse of an amalgamation of animatronic parts and wires, all of which were connected to two heads; one was part of an endoskeleton, and the other had on a suit head that resembled a certain missing mechanic.

"Eugh...Kazuichi, what'd they do to you...", Hajime mused under his breath. 

"Hahaha...isn't it obvious?". Hajime sat straight up. There was another one of those way too natural voices. "Hi.". The night guard began looking through the cameras again. Both Peko and Akane were out, but they were fairly far away. "Hello?". That voice was so familar..." _Hajime~"_.

Oh God. The voice was now close, too close, in fact. Nervously, Hajime checked the Vent cameras. In the Left Vent, Teruteru was smiling devilishly into the camera. "Hello, Hajime.". In the vents to his right, Hajime heard clanging. Someone was there. Confidently, Hajime switched the camera feed, becoming more nervous when he heard the sound of scraping feet.

Despite his horrid body, Kazuichi was quick. In the time it took Hajime to locate the balloon boy, the pile of parts made itself at home in the other vent. "Hahaha!". Hajime sighed. He didn't need this! ...What he needed was to rewind that music box.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Why was that so...what just happened to his flashlight?

"Hahahaha...Hajime, looking for  _these_ ~", Teruteru cooed. "WhY'd  He NeEd ThOsE? I aIn'T gOt My HoPeS uP fOr 'Im.".

"Not again...", Hajime groaned, setting down the monitor. Inside his office were BOTH Teruteru and Kazuichi. Teruteru stood in the corner, teasingly holding his sign in one hand and the batteries to his flashlight in the other. On the ceiling, Kazuichi stared him down, flashing his toothy smile. Both voices were hauntingly natural (although Kazuichi's was raspy and pained.).

"Funny guys, really, but could you please-"

_"Three years...."_

Suddenly, Kazuichi began screaming in a high, ear-piercing pitch and Teruteru's laughter resumed.

_"Three years, I've been like this..."_

This voice was different. It wasn't as lively as the others...if anything, it sounded hurt...pained...vengeful even.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....."

_"You don't know the pain I've been through. Things I've seen. Things I've done. Things I've expeienced. Have you ever killed someone just because it felt right?"._

"N...no, I haven't.", Hajime replied.

"....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHUHUHUHUHU....."

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeee................."

_"Have you ever felt the **pain** of an ax ramming itself into your body?"_

Hajime shook his head.

...."HAHAHAHAHAHUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUHAHAHAHAHAHAHUPUPUPU....."

"....eeeeeeeeeeeeeeEeeeeeeeeeEeeeeeeeee........."

_"Have you ever laid next to the corpses of your friends, unable to do anything except wait for the rest of your life to just...waste away?"_

"Never..."? Hajime whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"......UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPU...:

"....eeeeeeeeeeeeeeEeeeeeeeeEeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...."

_"Heh...well, then..."_

The pounding of the animatronic's feet could be heard echoing through the halls.

_"LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT-"_

Silence.

With all that was happening, Hajime wasn't paying attention to the time. It was 6:00 a.m. .

Teruteru (TT?)blinked, and Kazuichi nearly fell off the ceiling. "Hajime! Hajime, listen! Hajime, HELP US!!!".

This would all go unheard as the night guard left.

 

 


	5. Catch Me; I'm Falling

The crew had then filed into the bus with the other Hope's Peak students. "Hey, Gundam. What're ya gonna do when ya dig 'em up?", Akane inquired. "Simple; I shall give my Deva's a proper place of resting.", Gundam replied, calmer than earlier. "I wonder what  pet funeral would be like...", Sonia contemplated aloud. "Well, I mean, they're the Devas. I'm sure it'll be big an' fancy, right?", Kazuichi asked. "Of course. The proper homegoing shall be extravagant.", the breeder responded.

"It'll won't take us long to get to the site, but while we're here, let's plan a bit.", Peko decided. "Yeah, like uh...where will we have it...little coffins...consessions, the obituary, stuff like that.", Fuyuhiko added. "Hmm...should we have an invite list? If so, I COULD TOTALLY TAKE CARE OF THAT!!!", Nekomaru shouted. Gundam shook his head. "This is an event that all shall be invited to. Sun-D, Cham-P, Maga-Z, and Jum-P had known every member of this establishment well.".

Everyone seemed to agree to that. That was, until Teruteru had said, "No. The risk is too great. If you remember, the killer could have been someone at Hope's Peak. Peko, Fuyuhiko, Akane, Kazuichi, Nekomaru, Sonia and I were around when the bodies were last seen, and none of us had split up in the time that it took for the murderer to do their deed. Therefore,  _only_ we should be should be invited, Gundam.". Sonia tapped her chin. "That's a good analogy, Teru. Only, well, I have a schedualed trip back to Novoselic soon, and I'll be gone for a while. Could one of you maybe film it, or Skype?". "I'm sure we can work that out, princess!", Akane replied.

Once the bus had finished pulling into the construction site, the group had exited and headed over to the construction supervisor. "Ey, kids. Whaddaya want?", the supervisor asked in his jolly tone. "This may sound strange, "Gundam communicated, "but my equals and I would like to request permission to excavate small portions of this site.". "Really?", the supervisor questioned, "What fer?". "Sir, his four hamsters were murdered here, and we believe they buried the bodies out here.", Teruteru explained. "Ah. Damn. Sorry fer yer loss. I'd like ta say yes, but th' man might not."

The group exchanged looks. "The man?". "Yeah. Th' manager. Kazuo Tengan, I think. I'mma call 'im. Stay 'ere.". As the older man went off to contact his manager, the group continued to plan the funeral. By the time he returned, they decided the funeral would happen at Serenity Park, everyone (except an absent Sonia) would say a few words in rememberance, and each person would bring four flowers, preferably an orchid, a rose, a daisy, and a sunflower. It seemed as if the construction supervisor didn't want to interrupt the crew, but the teens had been anticipating his reply.

"Uhm...he...how do I say this...he's  _banned_ ya from the site.". Everyone was taken aback by this piece of information. "I'm sorry, what?". The supervisor shook his head in disappointment. "He said somethin' 'bout ya ruinin' the reputation of Future Foundation even more wit' this. It...it's terrible, I know. You's some good kids. Ey, listen, if I can, I'll try ta find em, a'ight?". Everyone nodded in understanding. Everyone except Kazuichi. "Are ya kiddin' me?! I wanna talk ta this guy! This...these are pets we're talkin' about! This ain't had nothin' ta do wit' ANY OF THAT SHIT THAT HAPPENED BEFORE!".

The supervisor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Listen. They ain't told us bout that first place, but, I promise, I'll try my best.". Later that month, after his shift, the supervisor would be fired...right before being murdered with an ax as he made his way home. Too bad; he had actually recovered the hamsters that night. The murderer had burned all five corpses as well, and hadn't left so much as a strand of hair at the scene of the crime.


	6. Night Three Revival

Hajime was awoken by the resounding echo of Ibuki's guitar. As much as he wanted to ignore it, close his door, and go back to sleep, he would have to wake up ten minutes later anyway, so confronting Ibuki was all he could do. After pulling on his usual outfit; a white button-up shirt, dark grey pants, and his trademark tie, he followed the wail of her guitar to her dorm. At first, Ibuki didn't even notice Hajime standing in the doorway, and had continued playing on until the other had to intrude and unplug Ibuki's amplifier.

"Hajime! Ibuki was using that!", the horned musician complained.

"You don't say...", Hajime groaned. "What are you doing, anyway? I thought class had started hours ago!".

Ibuki rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Silly Hajime! Ibuki's taking a day off to finish a song!".

Hajime stared at the musician. A day off for a song? That's something he had  _never_ heard of.

"What's the song about?", Hajime asked, having nothing else to say.

"All our missing friends, Hajime! Ibuki's planning each and every lyric and note carefully, so hopefully they'll hear it and send a super high school level S.O.S!", Ibuki answered sincerely.

Hajime had tried to reply to Ibuki's sentiments, but he couldn't seem to say anything. Instead, he gave a nod, and exited Ibuki's room.

* * *

  _"Hello? Hey. See, I told you; no problem!"_

Hajime was having anything but no problem. At the start of the night, he heard Teruteru's taunting laugh, Kazuichi's claws scraping against the floor, and the parts and service door slowly creaking open. The music box was also becoming an issue, more so than ever, yet none of the main animatronics moved.

_"Hey, um...did Leon ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I just wanted to know. After all, he was my favorite. They actually tried to remake him, you know? He was apperantly too scary before, so they decided to create a 'kid friendly' version to put in Kid's Cove, give the toddlers something to play with..."_

Leon...remade for toddlers...

Hajime thought back to a day earlier, when he saw the little kid running in the halls with an animatronic's leg.

_"...but those kids just can't seem to put their hands where they belong. I heard the staff had to put 'Leon' back together after every shift. Eventually, they stopped and left him as a pull-apart attraction for the kids. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the staff calls him The 'Mech'..."_

That leg was Kazuichi's...

_"...um, before I go, I just wanted to address any stories, speculation, and rumors surrounding the eatablishment. I assure you, anything that has happened, tragic or not, has absolutely nothing to do with us, and anything you hear in the news is fictitious. Just people trying to make some yen. Even our day guard hasn't seen anything odd, and he's on duty from open to close. Just...hang in there, okay?"_

 Throughout the phone call, abnormalities popped up practically everywhere. Namely, the older animatronics. Despite their horrid, grotesque looks and their extreme disrepair, they moved considerably faster than the newer models. It all seemed to happen during the phone call. First, Taka was spotted in the Main Hall, then Chihiro had made his way to Party Room four.

Soon after, Mondo replaced Kiyotaka in the Main Hall, with the bunny hiding out in Party Room one and the chicken dashing to Party Room two. By the end of the call, Taka was in the Left Vent, and Chihiro was in the Right Vent. Mondo stood in what  _would_  be the doorway, and Leon..and Daiya, were now in the Main Hall.

 For some reason, the only new animatronc that moved was Kazuichi, and even  _he_ kept his distance. When Hajime checked the Parts and Service room one last time, he could have sworn he saw a dark purple bear animatronic resembling Nekomaru...

_Yer right, Leon...he was fucked up enough ta take this job._

_I told you guys! Look at him, just sitting there with his flashlight and that fake ass helmet._

_I can feel his heat from here...so full of life..._

_You would have thought he would have been disposed of by now._

"Now, wait a minute, you wouldn't want me dead, right?", Hajime asked shakily.

_Let's see. Do we want him dead, gang?_

_As dead as Makoto Naegi._

Hajime facepalmed himself, "Of course. I should have known I'd be the guy with eleven animatronics wanting him dead..."

_Eleven? Where did you get eleven from, Hajime?_

Now the night guard was confused. "Well, there's you, Chihiro, Mondo, Leon and Daiya, not to mention the newer ani-"

_Oh, them. How funny. You actually consider them as one of us. Sad, really._

"What do you mean by that?", Hajime inquired.

_Us, we're **real** animatronics. We've been built from the bottom up, and put through trial after trial. Those newer ones...they're more like...toys. Playthings. You see Kazuichi; nothing more than a pull apart mess._

_If anything, he's more animatronic than the other counterparts. Well...there is that one guy..._

_Yeah...he's got..issues..._

_We don't talk about that guy..._

"I'm still clueless as to who you're refering to...", Hajime replied, momentarily forgetting he was holding a conversation with killer robots.

_We actually never see him. In fact, we don't even know who he is._

_The only reason we know he exists is because Kazuichi._

_Every few nights, Mech goes on about 'im like a lovesick puppy._

_It grates on my nerves..._

Hajime looked down at the time; 5:59. 

_Looks like he's safe..._

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted me dead?", Hajime questioned, briefly regretting doing so.

_I...don't know..._

_I guess we're...afraid?_

_Nonsense. We've died twice. Why would we be afraid?_

_Easy...we don't wanna be playthings. Toy animatronics._

_Or..._

_Daiya?_

_We're...afraid o' th' puppet...what he'll do if we killed again..._

6:00.

Just like that, the older animatronics were gone, and Hajime was once again filled with so many questions that wouldn't be answered...at least, not in the way he would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your theories!


	7. Too Late; I've Hit The Ground

Gundam sat alone in his room. He felt numb, lifeless, powerless, empty. No...even that couldn't describe how he felt. When was the last time he ate? He didn't really know exactly. What was the last word he said? He doesn't remember. Ever since he and the others were banned from the construction site, he had stayed in his dorm, in complete and total silence. Often, his friends would check up on him, but he would ignore their sympathy. A simple push of the ignore call button to let them know he was still alive is all they need.

To tell the truth, he didn't know why he was still so heartbroken. What was done is done. His precious hamsters were deceased. The bodies never to be found. As the Ultimate Breeder, he would experience an animal's death quite often. In fact, one in every litter wouldn't even survive. Why were the hamsters so...impactful? After all, what could a simple hamster have done to make such a mark on an adolescent? After all, it was only a rodent. A small, helpless being, who could be pursuaded into..

No. It's more than that. Those hamsters had kept him company when he was outcast in junior high. They held him tight when his parents wouldn't. They gave him advice, in tiny, squeaky intervals. They told jokes when he was down, laughed with him, not at him, and once, even tried to cook for him. They almost burned down the house, but the gesture was greatly appreciated. If anything, those so called hamsters were the family that Gundam...never seemed to have. Father left when he was young to fight in the army and never returned, mother too busy to catch a breath trying to provide for the both of them and ended up working herself into an early grave. The only reason Gundam was allowed to live alone was because when his mother passed, he was fourteen, and well onto his animal breeding, which ended up paying the bills.

Gundam sighed deeply. His parents were loyal and hardworking, sure, but they were never there. Always at work, or fighting a war. The Devas, though. They were made to comfort. Their greatest aspect was their sympathy. No human could possibly match their kindred spirits. Not even his closest friends. This then sparked an idea, a thought. After all they had done for him, he should do something for them. Something to let them know they'll never be forgotten. The way to go about it would satisfy everyone who they were dear to. It would be a sacrifice, multiple actually, but he didn't mind. It was for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, I know you guys have theories now!


	8. The Fourth Night, My Love

Hajime didn't quite know what to expect this time. He remembered back to when Makoto was the nightguard at the restaurant, and how different he acted. He had also remembered that he had died on the fifth day of the job. Knowing that the toys were seemingly calmer than usual had eased his nerves, ever so slightly, but the fact that the older models were out and about, and so fearful of an animatronic he had yet to see, had done enough to scare him more. Then again, he might be able to coerce information from the robots, as long as they were too afraid to strike.

"Hajime?"

The boy in question had snapped out of his trance at the sound of Nagito's voice.

"Yes? Anything happen?"

Nagito walked into his dorm, a concerned expression on his face.

"I've noticed a difference in your behavior Hajime...most of us have. We're all worried about you, since...last time, when one of us worked the nightguard shift...when Makoto did...he ended up dead. I think I speak for everyone when I say that you shouldn't go back today or tomorrow."

Hajime looked at Nagito, as if he was insane.

"Huh? Nagito, this is my job, if you hadn't noticed. I can't just miss two days, er, nights of work unannounced. I'd get fired."

Nagito gave a nod, before continuing.

"I understand, but you have to. Hajime, we don't want you to end up like Makoto. I don't want you to end up like Makoto. Hajime, please..."

Hajime looked over at Nagito. For once, he wasn't spouting his endless hope speech. He looked...genuine. At that point, Hajime realized he had a major choice to make; go and risk his life for the sake of getting amswers, or stay, live, and get fired without ever knowimg what had happened to his classmates. Slowly, Hajime placed a hand on Nagito's, before looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back...".

Nagito Komeada had never had a more sorrowful expression.

* * *

 As Hajime walked into the restaurant that night, he felt something...strange. A malicious aura filled the pizzaria, overpowering and pungent. Hajime had even felt queasy at one moment, stopping to gag and heave. It was unlike any other night so far, and that raised alarm in Hajime's mind.

Once seated inside the office, Hajime had listened to the call left for him.

_"Hello? Hello? You're on night four! See, you're getting it now._

_Okay, just to let you know, there has been some sort of...investigation going on around here lately. In fact, the restaurant may be closed for a while. I just want to emphasize that this is just a cautionary thing... Future Foundation denies any wrongdoings whatsoever, and these happen all the time anyway. It'll clear up soon, I assure you. Just stick to your job and I'll let you know further news._

_Also, just a fair warning...I would avoid looking the animatronics in the eyes tonight. Perhaps someone hacked into their facial recognition or something...we don't know. The robots have been acting very aggresive toward the staff, more so members of Future Foundation and affiliates of Hope's Peak Academy. Around the kids, they're completely fine, but around Ultimates and the like, they just...stop and stare._

_Anyway, just do as you've been, and all of this nonsense will go away. Until tomorrow."_

"The robots are more aggressive..."

Hajime sighed heavily. That was the reason that Nagito was so hung up on Hajime staying on campus for a while. Fuyu, Akane, Peko, Teru, and Kazuichi were malfunctioning, and acting differently. The living teen dropped his head. Maybe he should have listened to Nagito for once, instead of dismissing him. Hajime was so caught up in the revealation of this new information that he didn't notice the amount of activity happening around him.

Quickly, he went to rewind the music box and check for misplaced murderous machines. While he was quick enough to stop the music box, which had ran out at a faster rate, he wasn't fast enough to stop an especially animated Teru and Kazuichi from invading the vents.

"Hajime~ Hello~ I missed you...", Teruteru sighed, before laughing in a taunting manner.

"Why...what's going on with you guys?! I know about the investions and the violence.", Hajime replied, somewhat furiously.

"I'm NoT tOo SuRe, HaJiMe. I sUpPoSe It'S jUsT tHaT tImE oF tHe WeEk, Eh?", Kazuichi answered, his voice crackling the entire time,

"You wouldn't. Don't you have  that one guy I don't know about to be afraid of?", Hajime said, exuding confidence.

"Oh, him? I'm surprised you don't know by now...you think you would have visited during morning hours, hmm?", Teru questioned.

"What does that have to do with anything? You guys haven't even left the vents-"

"ThAt'S bEcAuSe We'Re TrYiNg To PrOtEcT yA. yOu HaVe To CoMe DuRiNg OpEn HoUrS tOmMoRoW iN rEtUrN. dEaL?", Kazuichi asked, slightly more naturally than before.

"...you're trying to protect me, huh? Then what about at the giant, gaping doorway?", Hajime retorted.

"Let's just say...he's glad to help you, like us.", Teruteru stated, a bit of worry in his resonating voice.

"Well, who is he?", Hajime asked, now intrigued.

"You'll see tomorrow. Now, stay quiet. As long as we're here, you'll be fine.", Teruteru reassured.

Hajime gave a nod, then sat silently, ever so often rewinding the music box. Six in the morning came slowly and surely. Teru and Kaz had left without a word. Tired, Hajime prepared to leave, noticing a shadow of an animatronic on the wall behind him... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long overdue, huh?


End file.
